This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Budding yeast histone Cse4, a variant of conventional histone H3,marks its centromere and plays an important rolein the assembly of kinetocore, a multi-protein complex responsible forchromosome separation in mitosis. It has been reportedthat Scm3 is an essential protein for recruitment of Cse4 to thecentromere. However, the structural mechanism for Cse4 recruitmentremains unknown. We have designed a single chain Scm3-Cse4-H4 complex.The goal of this project is to determine the 3D structureof the complex.